Karai's Christmas Tour
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: Karai has always thought Christmas was a pointless holiday that is until one night Leo offers to give her a tour that would make her rethink the whole holiday completely. Just a cute little one shot of Karai and Leo, enjoy. :)


Christmas, a complete waste of time and money, small people going out buying pointless gifts that won't even last through the upcoming year. The whole "tradition" of getting together for the holiday is nothing but bull shit. Nobody cares how your year was or how your friends are doing, all those shameless people acting like care but really not giving two shits about anything except what their getting for gifts. My dad opened my eyes at a young age about this whole Christmas spirit crap and I am glad he did. If he didn't then I would be sucked into all this fakeness of the season.

And yet…every year I come to the rooftops and watch families through windows, I don't why I do it but for some reason I just can't help myself. That's why I was sitting in the cold snow on top of an apartment building, thankfully with a thick jacket and jeans, watching some random family as they all sat together in front of their small fire place.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the almost silent sound of someone walking lightly on the snow behind me. Unsheathing my sword I turn around to see who else but Leonardo unlike me though he had his hands up in a peaceful gesture, silently showing me that he wasn't here to fight.

"What do you want Leo?" I asked, never lowering my guard or sword. He slowly reaches behind him, I tighten the grip on my weapon ready for anything that he had planned. But before I had a chance to think twice about it he brings out a small red box with a big white bow on top of it. Without even realizing it I put my sword down to my side and just stare at the thing in his large hands.

"I want one night Karai." I looked up at him, his blue eyes locked on mine. "Forget about our fights and battles and just enjoy this Christmas night with me. Please." A small blush crept it's away across his face and I had to admit if only to myself that he was adorable looking. I tried to keep a blank expression but I could not stop myself from smirking.

"And if I do this for you, what's in it for me?" I asked cunningly, while sheathing my weapon at my side. Leo looked like a deer in head light if only for a split second but he recovered quickly and he put the box he was holding into a black pack on his back and gave me a charming smile.

"I will give you the most amazing Christmas experience ever I promise." He told me. I stared at him, trying to figure out how real he was being with me. Some part of me told me to just walk away and let him go without a fight for just one night and yet another part of me was screaming 'Yes!' so loudly that I thought he could hear it. His smile never left his face, Leo just waited patiently for me to answer him. Finally I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Fine but it better be amazing." I mumbled, trying to act aloof about it but for some reason I was excited beyond words. Without another word I felt his hand grasp mine softly and gently pulled me alongside him. I had no idea where we were going but if time could have just stopped right then and there I would have been content. We made our leisurely way across the rooftops not really caring about anything else but the comfortable silence around us.

"Okay, our first stop is coming up." Leo told me, he looked around and another smile appeared on his face. He turned back to me and squeezed my hand lightly. "You ready?" Leo whispered.

"Sure." I smirked, he let go of my hand and pulled himself up on the brick wall that was blocking our view. He held his hand down for me to grab, I swatted it away and pulled myself up. When I stood up the scene in front of me made my breath catch in my throat.

Time Square was lit up like a beautiful candle. Lights of all different colors flashed in the trees it made them seem to be moving with the music that was softly coming from nowhere at all but from everywhere at the same time. The lights were reflecting in the snow making them so much brighter and beautiful, if I didn't know better I would have said that I could see the Christmas spirit in the air.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked over at Leo who smiling down at the scene before us. I could see all the colors reflecting in his eyes and not the first time in my life I thought that he looked charming. But then I remembered where I was and why. Once again I huffed and smirked.

"I guess, I mean I've seen better." I told him. Leo smirked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Sure Karai, whatever you say." He grabbed my hand once more and started pulling me away. "This is just our first stop so don't underestimate the rest of this tour." Turning back one last time before Time Square was out of my sight I took a mental picture so I could go back and look at it later.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence Leo stopped once again. In the air I could hear a light hum of a Christmas carol. He pulled me over to the edge of the roof and pointed to a gazebo across the way that was covered in snow. People dressed in odd clothing were singing classic songs that I heard everywhere around this time of year. Leo sat down and pulled me down with him, after a few minutes of listening to these people sing I found myself lightly swaying with the tune but I caught myself before Leo could catch me enjoying myself.

"I wonder if those people ever get tired of singing in the cold to people that don't even care." I wondered out loud, leaning back on my elbows. Leo never looked at me he just sat there with a smile. Sitting back up I looked across the way and saw an old couple dancing with each other in the snow along with music.

"Some people still care Karai, no matter how old they are, if even one person cares I'm sure those carolers never get really cold." Leo stood back up and held his hand down for me. Without thinking I took his helping hand and allowed him to haul me to my feet.

"Well where is our next stop tour guide?" I joked while brushing the snow off my butt.

"It's a surprise." Leo winked and started walking once more. I walked up beside him without him saying anything and I saw him messing with the present that he had shown me earlier.

"So what's in the box?" I asked, while reaching over trying to take it from him. Leo chuckled and put it back into his pack.

"You'll find out at the need of the tour." I shrugged my shoulders and went back to just walking beside him but as the night wore on the more I wanted to reach out and take his hand in mine. For some reason it just seemed like the right thing to do but before I could get enough courage to do so Leo stopped in his tracks which made me bump into his shell.

"Look up Karai." He told me softly without turning around. I did as I was told and saw that it was lightly snowing. It was the soft, fluffy kind of snow, when I was younger I thought it was real fluff falling from the sky not cold, nasty snow but standing here with Leo it made the snow seem like fluff again. Looking over at him I saw that he was standing with his head back and his tongue stuck out. I could not stop myself from laughing.

"You look ridiculous!" I yelled though my laughter. After my laughing was brought down to a chuckle I saw that Leo was still at it. Smirking I leaned back and stuck my tongue out, mimicking what Leo was doing. After a few seconds of catching nothing I was about to give up on this endeavor but right before I pulled my tongue back in I felt a snowflake.

"I did it! I caught one!" I cheered before I could stop myself and with Leo I had a feeling that I didn't have to worry about keeping up my aloof attitude for at least tonight. I heard Leo laugh at me and how I was acting but I could care less. For the first time in my life I was able to enjoy this holiday and I was going to do just that for only this once.

"Karai." Leo whispered. I turned to him and saw that he was right up against me. Looking up into his eyes I saw a light in them that I never saw in my dad's and I wanted to stay in Leo's light forever but I knew that could never happen.

"Leo." I whispered back, afraid to break whatever we had for tonight. Leo reached around and got out the small present that he had promised me. Taking it gently from his hands I looked down at the beautiful present and found myself not wanting to open it.

"Go ahead." He urged I could hear the smile in his voice without looking up at him. Slowly I pulled the ribbon off and opened the lid. Inside the box laid a small piece of holly. Without saying anything I took the small thing in my fingers and raised it above our heads.

"Well look at that you caught me under the mistletoe." A deep blush made its way across Leo's face; I took another mental picture to keep with me. Gently Leo lifted his hand and caressed my cheek; I leant into his touch knowing that this would be the only time when I would know this feeling of being loved so much. Closing my eyes I waited to feel his lips on mine.

I felt his lips against my cheek for a split second and I opened my eyes I found myself standing alone on the rooftop. Looking down at the empty present in my hands I saw a scrap of paper in it. Picking it up what I found written on it made me smile.

'_Next year I'll make it even more amazing – Leo'_

"You better keep your word on that." I whispered into the night as I made my way home.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this little one shot between Karai and Leo. Last year I made a Christmas story for Donnie and April and I figure this year I would make one for the other couple. I hope everyone has a great Christmas/holiday! :D**


End file.
